Me enamore Jeff The Killer Capitulo 1 : Como conmezo todo
by andreahuih
Summary: Yo soy (Tu nombre) una chica normal me gusta creepypastas y los personajes de ellas. Y encuentra su primer amor y se convierta una asesina, Citlali la mejor de su amiga y la hermana de Naomy son asesinas pero hay problema con (Tu nombre) y Citlali están en peligro ellos no saben que hacer, espero que le gustan mi historia :3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Como comenzo todo

Pov: _

Yo soy una chica obsesionada con las creepypastas y los personajes de ellas.

Un día una amiga me dijo que buscara la creepypasta de Jeff The Killer, yo le hoce caso y la busque.

Desde Entonces me obsesioné por esa creepy más que las demás.

Estoy loca que como ni casa está al pie de un bosque me decidí que cuando mis padres se durmieron saldría al bosque para ver con que me topada.

Esa noche cuando salí estuve caminando y no pasaba nada cuando iba a mi casa desilusionada encontré algo en el suelo.

Era un cuchillo con el mango gravado Killer. Cuando lo leí me estremecí de pronto escuche como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama.

Me di la vuelta y unos arbustos se movían. Yo empecé a retroceder y dije:

_: Jeff The Killer? Por favor no me agás daño yo soy tu fan soy una Killer te admiro mucho.

Entonces los arbustos se movían más me puse nerviosa y grite:

_: Esto es lo que quieres pues ven y quítamelo yo no tengo miedo!.

Una mano se asomó de entre los arbustos y yo salí corriendo a mi casa, entre rápidamente y puse seguro me asegure que mis padrea estuvieran a salvo y siguieran dormidos.

Subí a mi alcoba y me puse el pijama, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era:

_: (En verdad era Jeff o si él me mataría a acaso Todo lo alucine?).

Empezó una gran tormenta y me sentí aliviada, Pensé:

_: (Bueno hasta los psicópatas se enferman obviamente sería imposible que el este afuera esperando para matarme).

Me asome por la ventana y todo estaba muy obscuro vi enfrente de mi casa vi a un chico como de mi edad con un pantalón negro y una chamarra blanca con el gorro puesto.

Tenía dirigida la cabeza hacia mi ventana al parecer me veía yo abrí mi ventana para ver mejor en cuanto lo hice él se agacho ya me asuste demasiado y seré la ventana y las cortinas mientras estaba asomada por un huequito el subí la cara como si me viera se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Cuando me metí a la cama pensé:

_: (Acaso era Jeff? El me matara? Estoy alucinando? Y si solo quiere su cuchillo y ya? Y si con lo que dije en el bosque lo provoque?).

Guarde el cuchillo debajo de mi almohada pero recordé:

_: Mierda! mañana tengo escuela y me voy sola y por si fuera poco no tengo vecinos y aparte tengo que recorre lo equivalente a 2 cuadras en la carretera entre el bosque y todavía otras 2 cuadras de calle.

Yo sabía que si era Jeff estaba perdida el me mataría. Lo único que me pasaba por mi mente era:

_: (Probablemente será mi última noche viva).

A la mañana siguiente cuando salí para el colegio guarde su cuchillo en mi mochila pensé:

_: SI es lo único que quiere se lo daré y si no pues me defenderé con su cuchillo.

Cuando iba en la carretera me percate que en el bosque a mi lado se escuchaba pasos como si alguien viniera caminando al mismo tiempo que yo pero por dentro y lo peor era que el bosque era tan espeso que no se veía si había alguien ahí.

Yo me detuve y dije:

_: ¿Jeff? Por favor no me agás daño si quieres tu cuchillo te lo devolveré.

Entonces las ramas se movieron más como si fuera a salir alguien yo me puse nerviosa y salí corriendo.

Cuando corría puede escuchar como si alguien hubiera salido de entre las ramas escuche pasos como si corriera alguien por la carretera atrás de mí, yo solo corrí más rápido sin parar y no voltee.

Cuando llegue a la calle encontré a unas amigas con sus madres u me fui con ellas voltee y no había nadie solo se movían las ramas donde empieza el bosque.

A caso todo me lo he imaginado? O en verdad me esta persiguiendo Jeff The Killer?.

Fuera lo que fuera yo estaba asustada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Inculpada.

Pov: _

**En la escuela**

Un nuevo chico llego y la maestra le dijo que se presentara:

MAESTRA: Bien dinos tu nombre tu edad y porque te cambiaron de escuela.

******: Mi nombre es Roberto, tengo 14 años y me cambiaron porque Jeff The Killer me persigue.

Todos se rieron menos yo, el al ver que no me reí me sonrió.

MAESTRA: Por favor no agás bromas Roberto.

ROBERTO: Pero no es un abroma es verdad, es mas ayer me fue a buscar a mi casa, toco a mi ventana con su cuchillo, un cuchillo con el mango de madera tiene gravado Killer quera acabar su trabajo y matarme.

Cuando él dijo eso me exalte pues eso solo significaba una cosa lo que dice es cierto y a mi igual me persiguen Jeff o él también estaba en el bosque ayer y el cuchillo es suyo y lo demás lo alucine.

**En el receso**

Me acerque a él y platicamos me callo muy bien y nos hicimos amigos (O al menos eso creía).

**Acabando el receso**

Regresamos al salón me senté en mi banco y axidantalmente tire mí mochila cuando se cayó el cuchillo se salió la maestra lo vio ya que me sentaba hasta adelante lo levanto y me dijo:

MAESTRA: Que es esto?

Y una compañera a la cual le caigo mal dijo:

****: Maestra! Ese es el cuchillo que descubrió Roberto no fue Jeff The Killer el que lo fue a buscar ayer fue _ ella tiene el cuchillo ella lo trato de matar!

_: No!, No es cierto (Dije en mi defensa).

MAESTRA: Entonces explica cómo es que tienes el cuchillo que Roberto describió?

_: Me lo encontré en el bosque ayer y tú no seas metiches Jenny!

JENNY: No soy metiches y que casualidad que justo te lo encontraras.

_: Lo juro es verdad!

MAESTRA: Roberto! Ven dinos es ese el cuchillo?

ROBERTO: Em si

_: Pero yo no lo hice! Lo juro

MAESTRA: Roberto fue ella?

ROBERTO: No!, No fue ella

MAESTRA: Seguro?

ROBERTO: Si

MAESTRA: De acuerdo y tu _ toma te lo devuelvo pero no lo quiero volver a ver desastre de el

_: Si

**A la hora de la salida**

Después de todo el problema Roberto me estaba acompañando a mi casa íbamos platicando y de pronto me trato de besar pero yo me retire

_: Que rayos te pasa?!

ROBERTO: Me gustas _ eres la única persona que no se burló de mí y creo que eres muy linda

_: Eres muy tierno pero a mí no!

El me jalo tratando de besarme yo lo golpee en donde más le duele

_: Te dije que no! Y no lo vuelvas a intentarlo

ROBERTO: Te juro que si no me aceptas me las pagaras

_: Pues no me importa! Y aléjate de mí eres un idiota!

Y me fui sola a casa y todo estuvo tranquilo excepto que después de eso escuche un ruido y crei que era Jeff pero no pasó nada entonces camine rápido hacia mi casa.

**Al otro día en la escuela**

Antes de entrar al salón me encontré a Roberto

ROBERTO: Te advertí que me las pagarías

_: Uy! Qué miedo! :P (Dije en tono burlón)

Entrando al salón avía un policía y la maestra me dijo:

MAESTRA: Que bueno que llegaste _tienes muchas cosas que aclararnos a mí y a las autoridades, Roberto ya nos dijo la verdad que si fusita tu pero no lo había dicho antes por miedo a que le hicieras algo

_: No maestra les juro que no es cierto!

ROBERTO: Si maestra si es cierto! Apuesto que aún lo tienes en su mochila

La maestra reviso mi mochila y lo encontró :´( me dijo:

MAESTRA: Y que hace con aun con esto?

_: Disculpe yo olvide sacarlo (y así fue)

MAESTRA: Si sabes que esto es un delito?

_: Si maestra

MAESTRA: Lo siento pero tendrás que acompañas al policía a la comisaria.

En ese momento hice algo que no debí a ver hecho, una locura: Le arrebate el cuchillo a la mesatra y amenace a todos

_: Atrás! No se acerquen

MAESTRA: Cuidado! Esta armada

Policia: Bajo eso jovencita!

_: No!

ROBERTO: _no agás una tontería!

_: Aléjense todos!

Entonces salí corriendo dejando todo llevándome solo el cuchillo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Y la locura empieza

Pov: _

Hui hacia el bosque corrí hasta que ya no puede más, llegue a una parte que no conocía me hinque en el suelo a llorar.

Cuando de pronto alguien se acercó a mí, yo tome el cuchillo cuidadosamente, creía que era Roberto o alguien más.

La persona me toco el hombro y me dijo:

****: No llores! No me gusta ver ´persona llorando prefiero verlos con una ENORME SONRISA!

Cuando escuche eso me asuste, me di cuenta de que era Roberto o la maestra ni nadie que conociera, porque en primera lugar no conocí si voz y en segundo lugar lo que dijo en un tono siniestro, sabía que era Jeff The Killer cual era perfecto, lo mataría demostraría que no fui yo y así todo acabaría y aprovecharía para descargar mu furia en él.

Me gire rápidamente con el cuchillo en mi mano en dirección hacia su yugular, pero cuando gire él fue muy rápido, detuvo mi mano torció mí brazo me giro y dijo:

JEFF: E s enserio que tratas de matar? A mí? Y Con mi propio cuchillo?

_: Suéltame! (Le dijo enfurecida)

JEFF: Porque?, nos estamos divirtiendo, cero que tienes algo que me pertenece además tan rápido me quieres acabar? Si no te hecho nada malo, se que causo eso en las chocas pero, vamos en nuestra primera cita?, Por lo menos conóceme mas no crees? (Dijo burlándose)

_: Si lo que quieres es tu cuchillo tómala solo me a traído problemas

JEFF: Lo sé

_: Que?!, Como lo sabes?

JEFF: Desde la noche en el bosque que te vi por primera vez te sigo y se todo lo que te psa desde entonces (Soltándome)

_; Toma tu cuchillo (Él lo agarro) bueno aslo de una vez

JEFF: Que?

_: Mátame!, Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que estoy pasando

JEFF: cualquier cosa?

_: Si, aslo ya!

Serré los ojos y él se puso atrás de mí, se acercó con su cuchillo a mi cuello y dijo:

JEFF: Tengo una idea mejor

Me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

JEFF: ven conmigo

_: Que!?, Se supone que me matarías!

JEFF: Camina! (Jalándome)

_: Pero?

JEFF: De prisa o te alcanzaran y tendré que matarlos

_: Que?!

JEFF: Dime quieres eso?

_: No

JEFF: Entonces ven conmigo y camina rápido!

_: Ok


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El inicio de una nueva vida

_: A donde me llevas?

JEFF: Solo camina, quieres?

_: Pero (Me interrumpe)

JEFF: Camina!

_: No! ( Me detuve y me jale)

JEFF: Que te sucede?

_: Que me sucede?! Eres un ACESINO PSICOPATA! Y quieres que esta tranquila contigo?!

JEFF: si, camina (Tomando del brazo y jalándome)

_: Bata si me quieres matar aslo de una vez, no seguiré caminando (Jalándome y quedando quieta)

JEFF: Porque?

_: Porque no se a dónde me llevas y tú no eres confiable am y (Me interrumpe)

JEFF: A caso te doy miedo o te intimido?

_: No! (Dije nerviosa) Bueno basta! No juegues conmigo

JEFF: No te gastan los juegos?

_: Bata! Que quieres de mí?

JEFF: Bueno sé que te gustan las creepypastas y te tengo una sorpresa

_: Sorpresa!, A mí?!, Cual sorpresa?

JEFF: Pues essss

_: Que?!

JEFF: Si te digo ya no es sorpresa

_: Jajá si muy listo

JEFF: Bueno solo diré que como no puedes volver a tu casa te daré hospedaje

_: A mí!?

JEFF: Si y no diré nada mas

_: Pero porque?!

JEFF: Mira te puedo pedir algo?

_: Depende te puede pedir algo?

JEFF: Confía a mí por favor te lo pido

_: Claro un acecino serial me dice que confié en el y debo hacerlo?

JEFF: Jaja me gusta tu sentido del humor pero vamos ya sigamos adelante

_: Esta bien confiare en ti

JEFF: Genial! SIGUEME! (Grite y se echa a correr)

_: (Porque no me mata? Que quiere de mi) Voy!

JEFF: Alto!

_: Que ocurre?

JEFF: sierra tus ojos

_: Pero, hay está bien

JEFF: Ok no agás trampa no los abras

_: No

JEFF: Te voy a agarra y cubrir los ojos para que camines un poco te tocare la cintura he te aviso

_: O-ok

JEFF: Te presento la Creepyhouse! (Destapándome los ojos)

_: La que?!

JEFF: Esta es tu nueva casa aquí vivirás, aquí viven todos las creepypastas

_: Que?!, Pero nunca ,e aceptaran yo soy una chica normal

JEFF: A, pero como vienes conmigo claro que lo harán

_: Pero porque?

JEFF: Pues veo potencial en ti

_: Como?

JEFF: si creo que podrías ser una gran compañera

_: Compañera?! O.o (Me sonroje) */*

JEFF: No!, No pienses mal! (También se sonroja) */* Bueno ven (Me toma de la mano y me jala)

_: Am ok pero si tratan de matarme tú te haces responsables ok?

JEFF. Está bien tú tranquila todo saldrá bien sígueme la corriente

_: Ok

JEFF: No te muevas de aquí, por tu bien en lo que hablo con los demás

_: Esta bien

Me dejo en lo que parecía ser una sal de estar de pronto dos niños llegaron y cuando me vieron impresionados me dijeron:

****1: Y tú quién eres?

****2: Que haces aquí?!

_: Am Jeff The Killer me trajo, Quienes son ustedes?

****2: Yo soy Sally Williams y la copia barata de "Peter Pan" es Ben Drownes

BEN: Hola

SALLY: Tu quién eres? Y porque Jeff te trajo?

_: Yo soy _, y bueno Jeff me trajo para vivir aquí creo

SALLY: Que bien! :D

Dos Chicas entraron

****1: Que?! Jeff te trajo?

****2: Mientes es idiota no siente compasión por nadie

_: Pero el me trajo enserio y yo no creo que sea un idiota

****2: Uy! Jeff tiene novia!

_: Que?! No!, No soy, no, no soy su novio mi nombre es _ quienes son ustedes?

****1: Huy! Donde están mis modales? Yo soy Nina The Killer

****2: Y yo Jane The Killer, mucho gusto

_: Es un gusto es mío, Guau! Soy una tonta yo los conozco disculpen soy su fan amos sus creepys

JANE: Bueno gracias

NINA: Verdad que soy hermosa?

SALLY: Jugaras muñecas conmigo?

BEN: Te gustan los videojuegos?

_: Aaaa! Si, a todos, creo J

En eso 2 chicos entraron

****1: Hola, Jane quienes es ella?

****2: Puedo comerme sus riñones?

JANE: No, no puedes, presentante

_: A hola yo soy _mucho gusto quienes son ustedes?

****1: Yo soy Lui Woods o Homisidal Lui

_: Hola, tú eres el hermano de Jeff?

LUI: Si

JANE: Jeff la trajo

****2: Yo soy Eyeless Jack

_: Hola Jack

LUI: Te trajo mi hermano?

_: Si

LUI: Que extraño O.o

****: A ver quién es la chica que trajo Jeff? (Dijo entrando al cuarto)

JEFF: _ ven no tengas miedo acércate

_: Am yo soy señor

****: Ok te quieres quedar aquí?

_: Am pues no tengo obsion

****: Quieres sí o no?! Y porque no tienes obsion?

_: Porque me acusan de intento de asesinato

JANE: A! ya entiendo por eso Jeff te trajo eres una asesina

_: No!, yo no he matado a nadie

****: Entonces es cierta la historia que me dijo Jeff?

JEFF: No confías en mí?

****: La verdad no

JEFF: n.n

_: Si es cierto eso fue lo que me ocurrió

****: Ok yo soy Slenderman pero como encargado de la Creepyhouse tendrás reglas ok?

JEFF: Si no hay problema con eso

_: No, no hay problema pero cuáles son?

SLENDER: Pues tienes que aprender a llevarte bien con todos

_: Esta bien

SLENDER: No es todo también te tienes que volver una acecina y puedes elegir quien quieres que sea tu maestro

_: Esta bien

JEFF: Si me permites Slender yo la quiero enseñar

SLENDER: Esta bien solo si ella quiere

_: Este (Me interrumpe)

JEFF: Pues creo que es mi derecho porque yo la traje

SLENDER: Esta bien tienes razón tu serás su maestro

JANE, NINA, SALLY, BEN, LIU y JACK: Jeff tienes novia, Jeff tienes novia, Jeff tienes novia! :P XD

SLENDER: Estas de acuerdo _?

_: Am pues si está bien

(Esa experiencia fue muy rara pero encanto porque adoro las creepypastas y aunque no me dejaron opinar me encanta la idea de que mi maestro sea el gran Jeff The Killer ya que lo amo con todo mi corazón 3 solo esperaba que él no lo notara y que no me sonrojara */*, pero lo que sería mejor es que Jeff se enamorara de mi *0* sería muy feliz porque yo lo amo y creo que arriamos bonita pareja)

SLENDER: Bueno es tarde y todos tenemos que dormir ya, tu dormirás con Jane, esta bien?

JANE: Perfecto

_: Esta bien me adaptare solo que no tengo nada de ropa

SLENDER: Bueno pues eso no es problema mañana puedes ir con las chicas a comprar ropa

_: Ustedes pueden salir?!

JEFF: si claro solo decimos que vamos a una fiesta de disfraces :P

_: Aaa! Está bien pero

JEFF: Ahora que pasa?

_: Pues yo no puedo ir al pueblo

JEFF: Descuida yo te cuidare

_: Am gracias (Me sonrojo) */*

JANE: Por favor esperen a que nos vallamos para que se besen XD

JEFF: Cállate Plana Horrenda!

JANE: Como me dijiste?!

JEFF: PLANA HORRENDA!

JANE: Date por muerto! (Saca su cuchillo, se avienta sobre él y empieza a pelear)

NINA: Mejor vámonos _ esto tardara un poco XD yo te muestro, tu cuarto, esta al lado del mio

_: Si claro Nina

SLENDER: No, no tardara alto! Ya váyanse a dormir!

JEFF y JANE: Si Slenderman

SLENDER: Todos descansen

SALLY y BEN: Gracias igualmente a todos

JANE: _ te espero en el cuarto

_: Si ya voy

JEFF: Descansa _ mañana será un día muy largo

_: Si gracias

Cuando Jeff se iba no me controle e hice una tontería algo infantil

_: Jeff espera!

JEFF: Mande?

_: Gracias por traerme y rescatarme de la policía (Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo) DESCANSA!

JEFF: (Pero me dio un beso :O se sonroja) */* am igual tú!

_: (Aun no puedo creer que lo hice) Haaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Y el amor empieza

Pov: _

A la mañana siguiente fui al comedor y Slenderman me dijo:

SLENDERMAN: _ que bueno que llegaste siéntate a desayunan?

_: A si claro y que desayunan? Viseras y tripas?! XD

TODOS: Jajajajajajaja XD

SLENDERMAN: No, no todos comen eso

_: O.o A ok

Me senté junto a Jeff y le dije:

_: Que desayunas?

Él me dijo serio:

JEFF: Cereal

_: Aaa!, Slenderman quiero lo que Jeff come!

Slenderman: Ya te lo traigo

_: Gracias

**En el bosque**

Cuando salimos por fin, Jeff iba muy serio y no decía ni una palabra yo supuse que era por lo de el beso al perecer lo avía incomodado L

JEFF: Porque lo hiciste?

_: Hacer qué?

JEFF: Ya sabes

_: No?! Qué?

JEFF: Ayer en la noche

_: Aaa! Eso pues solo lo hice para agradecerte que me trajeras a la Creepyhouse y por no matarme, Gracias

JEFF: De nada

_: Porque no me mataste?

JEFF: Pues si te soy sincero cuando te vi por primera vez en el bosque no puede hacerte daño supe que tú eras especias (Dijo en un tono enamorado)

_: A que te refieres con especial?

JEFF: A este pues (Se sonroja) */* Bueno basta! Seré sincero desde que te vi supe que tú eres "demasiado especial" me entiendes?

_: Aaa

Él se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano al parecer me iba a besar yo estaba helada

JEFF: Quédate quieta

_: Am

Yo me quiete rápidamente y le dije:

_: Am no, no me vas a entrenar?

JEFF: am si pero yo lo único que quiero es (Lo interrumpí)

_: Vamos a entrenar si?

JEFF: Esta bien pero

_: Vamos!

JEFF: Ok

_: Bien vamos a entrenar

Y de pronto Jeff me dio un pequeño beso en lo labios y yo me caí de la impresión le dije apenada y sonrojada:

_: Am vamos a entrenar sí o no? */*

JEFF: Pero no me dices nada?

_: Vamos!

JEFF: Bueno te ensañare a manejar las cuchillos

_: Genial!

JEFF: A te quedaste con mi cuchillo favorito

_: A sí! Ya te le doy

JEFF: No descuida no importa te lo regalo quieto que se tu primer cuchillo

_: Am gracias

JEFF: Para que siempre que mata a alguien me recuerdas (Se sonroja) */*

_: A si claro gracias (Apenada) */*

**En la Creepyhouse**

Cuando regresamos a casa estábamos muy cansados. Me fui a mi cuarto y no dejaba de recordar lo que paso en el bosque. Acaso Jeff estaba enamorado de mí? Por razón no me mato? Bueno fuera lo que fuera yo sabía que lo del cuchillo lo dijo para demostrarme se amor. Yo no sabía que hacer lo único que sabía era que el me robo un beso y fue muy tierno *0*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La venganza

Esa noche yo salí al baño y cuando venia de regreso alguien me jalo era Jeff y me puso contra la pared

_: Jeff? Que pasa que necesitas?

JEFF: Ven acompáñame tenemos que salir rápido

_: Am está bien

JEFF: Ven no agás ruido

_: Ok

**Afuera**

_: A dónde vamos?

JEFF: Al pueblo

_: Al pueblo?! Para qué?

JEFF: Pues será tu primer casería cabreras venganza

_: Que?!

JEFF: Solo elige a quien a Roberto o a Jenny

_: Am pues creo que elijo a Jenny

JEFF: Perfecto esa maldita se lo merece por acusarte

_: Si bueno no sé si pueda matar a alguien

JEFF: Claro que si solo deja que la ira se apodere de ti, lo harás bien

_: De acuerdo

**Afuera de la casa de Jenny**

JEFF: Mira _ esta es tu pelea tienes que entrar sola a la casa

_: Como?!

JEFF: Tranquila si te pasa algo yo entrare a ayudarte, quiero ver sangre en el cuchillo ok?

_: Esta bien

Cuando entre a la casa había in anota en la mesa era de lo padrea de Jenny decía que había ido a una fiesta y llegarían más tarde, era perfecto estaba sola en su cuarto de seguro dormía pensé será muy fácil, cuando me dirigía a su alcoba. Entre a su cuarto ella no estaba en su cama de pronto me golpearon en la cabeza con algo muy duro, yo me caí voltee y era Jenny.

JENNY: Así que quieres matarme? La tonta inexperta la próxima vez que quieras matar a alguien no agás ruido al subir las escaleras

Cuando me caí mi cuchillo se cayó lo trate alcanzar pero ella me patio en el estómago levanto mi cuchillo y dijo:

JENNY: Veamos quien mata quien, sabes siempre te e odiado así que esto será divertido

Yo la patee derribándola entonces corrí cuando llegue a sus escaleras ella me alcanzo y se me aventó las dos rodamos por la escalera yo me torcí el tobillo y no me pude levantar, al parecer a ella no le paso nada se me abalanzo con el cuchillo pero yo la golpee con una lámpara en la cabeza ella se cayó, como pude me levente y corrí a la primera ventana que encontré para llamar a Jeff. Cuando me asome por la ventana él no estaba (Acaso Jeff me abandono?) De pronto me golpearon en la cabeza, ella estaba bien y aún me quería matar ya me tenía contra el piso me iba a enterrar el cuchillo cuando de pronto Jeff se le abalanzo y la tiro ella grito y dijo:

JENNY: O por dios Jeff The Killer! Por favor no me mates

JEFF: Te metiste con _ así que nunca te perdonare te atreviste a tocarla ahora Go To Seleep!

JENNY: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El la apuñalo brutalmente 20 veces cuando por fin termino se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme yo llorando lo abrase

_: Gracias por salvarme creí que me avías abandonado pensé que moriría

JEFF: Claro que no yo nunca te abandonara ni dejaría que algo malo te pasa

Me saco de ahí


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El castigo

Jeff me cargo y me dijo:

JEFF: Vamos a casa princesa

_: Jiji gracias

Al llegar a casa cuando entramos me bajo y me dijo:

JEFF: Puedes llegar sola a tu cuarto?

_: Eso creo ya no me duele tanto

JEFF: Ok am siento lo que paso

_: Descuida no fue tu culpa fue la mía pero me divertí

JEFF: Bueno adiós nos vemos mañana

Cuando él se dio vuelta me atreví a hacer algo increíble

_: Jeff?

JEFF: Si?

Lo abrase (Par sostenerme por lo del tobillo) y nos íbamos a besar cuando Slenderman llego

SLENDER: Quieren explicarme que hacer y a donde fueron! (Dijo enojado)

Yo solté a Jeff y por mi tobillo me caí, Slenderman nos jalo con sus tentáculos y nos lleva a la sala y empezó a gritarnos y a decirnos que no debimos salir tan tarde que es peligro y alguien nos puedo a ver visto que solo es válido salir de noche si todos lo hacen o con permiso

SLENDER: Normalmente el castigo para esto es que lo encierre en el cuarto obscuro pero después de como los encontré creo que no sería conveniente

_: Pero si no hicimos nada malo! Solo nos íbamos a dar un beso (Jeff me da una codazo) auch!

TODAS LAS CREPPYPASTAS: (Espiando) Jeff tiene novia Jeff tiene novia!

SLENDER: Todos a dormir! (Todos salen corriendo) Y ustedes dos solamente les diré que se valla a su alcoba y no lo vuelvan a hacer

JEFF y _: Ok n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La declaración

Pov: _

Al día siguiente no había visto a Jeff en todo el día y todos decían que no lo había visto, necesitaba hablar sobre el beso que nos íbamos a da y el que él me robo.

**En la noche**

SLNDER: _ estoy preocupado porque no ha venido Jeff en todo el día puedes ir a buscarlo al bosque?

_: Yo?

SLENDER: Si porque eres su alumna y al parecer ustedes se gustan

_: Am bueno la verdad si

SLENDER: Ve al bosque a buscar a Jeff

_: Ok no tardo

Fui al bosque a buscarlo cuando iba en una parte del bosque algo obscura alguien me sorpredio por atrás me cubrió los ojos creía que ara Jeff pero era una mujer

_: Que?! Quién eres?

****: Calla solo camina

_: Jane? Pero que rayos?! (Me avienta y caí en una silla) Que como?

JEFF: Hola _

_: Jeff que sucede?

JEFF: Todo ha sido mi plan para hablar contigo

_: Esta bien que quieres que hablemos?

JEFF: Solo escucha

_: Ok

JEFF: Desde que te vi por primera vez en el bosque quede completamente enamorado de ti por tu belleza y por tu forma de ser, como me retaste pro eso te empecé a seguir y te acogí en la Creepyhouse tu eres la primera persona que no e matado y estoy nervioso pero tengo que pedirte…Por favor e la novia de este asesino loco

_: A si si! (Nos besamos)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: De casería en pareja

JEFF: Tengo una idea para celebrar

_: Cual?

JEFF: Que vallamos de casería tu y yo juntos, nos vengaremos del idiota de Roberto y porque ahí me ayudara a matarlo :D

_: Porque lo odias?

JEFF: 2 razones la razón 1 porque es la única persona que ha sobrevivido de mi ataque y la 2 porque te tarto de besar y te acuso de acecina pero bueno la tengo agradecer que gracias a eso me puedo acerca de ti

_: Jaja bueno será lo primera persona que mato y lo disfrute porque lo hare contigo tono 3

JEFF: Perfecto entonces vamos

_: Si

**En casa de Roberto**

JEFF: Ten cuidado no agás ruido

_: Si ya aprendí la lección

JEFF: Ok ya voy pos sus padrea y tú por él ya te alcanzo

_: Si

Estaba lista esta vez seria prefecto ya lo tenía planeado escondí el cuchillo en mi falda cuando entre a su cuarto el oía música le dije:

_: Roberto hola

ROBERTO: Y ti que haces aquí?!

_: Bueno (Sentándome a su lado) quería decirte que me arrepiento de no a verte aceptado y creo que lo que paso fue mi culpa yo me forcé a hacerlo si te hubiera hecho caso eso no hubiera pasado

ROBERTO: Enserio?!

_: Si

ROBERTO: Pues eso se puede arreglar

Me jalo quedo sobre de mi me comenzo a acaricias entonces yo le apuñale y espalda el grito y lo empuje a suelo cuando callo vio hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Jeff

_: Roberto te presento a mi novio Jeff The Killer

JEFF: Hola Roberto ahora pagaras el a verla acusado falsamente

_: Jeff podemos decir tu frase juntos?

JEFF: Claro por ti lo que sea mi amor

ROBERTO: Por favor no me maten

JEFF: Si ella me hubiera pedido que no te matara lo aria pero cometiste el error de inculparla así que no tendremos piedad

JEFF y _: GO TO SLEEP!

Me sentí muy bien al matarlo él se lo merecía y Jeff es muy bueno en eso después de matarlo lo abrió y con su sangre y tripas escribió en la pared Go to sleep att: Jeff The Killer y dejo un anota que decía al fon acabe lo que tenía que hacer. Y después de eso nos besamos*0*


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Un nuevo guardarropa

Pov: _

Pasaron varias semanas y todo iba bien la pasaba feliz en la casa jugando con Ben y Sally, conversando cosa de chicas con Jane y Nina, ayudando con las labores de la casa con Slenderman Jane, Nina y todos quienes quisieran ayudar, también era divertido pelear con los chicos porque algo queríamos ver la chicas en la tele y terminar obligándolo a verlo, igual la cacería en familia y cuando estaba caminando en el bosque con Jeff. Un día mientras veíamos la tele Slender me llamo

SLENDER: _ puedes venir por favor"

_: Claro voy

JEFF: Pasa algo Slender?

SLENDER: No nada malo

JEFF: Pero creo que yo igual debería ir ya que su "Maestro" y "Pareja", sabes que como "Alumna" y "Novia" es mi deber protegerla

SLENDER: Si lo sé pero esto es solo con _

JEFF: Esta bien

_: Am… voy (Levantándome del sillón)

SLENDER: Sígueme a mi oficina

_: Jeff no tardo

JEFF: Esta bien

**En la oficina**

_: Pasa algo malo Slender?

SLENDER: Pues no nada malo es solo que has ido a cazar con nosotros en familia pero después de la cacería todos llegamos llenos de sangre de nuestras victimas entonces nos bañamos y cambiarnos pero tú no has ido a comprar ropa nueva

_: Bueno si pero hay algún problema?

SLENDER: No, es solo que no es bueno que siempre tengas la misma ropa

_: Si pero esta es mi uniforme de asesina

SLENDER: Eso lo entiendo pero todos han ido al pueblo por ropa en el mismo estilo y color u otro pero el mismo estilo y no creo que sea cómodo para cazar un uniforme de la escuela (Falda, Camisa y Suerte)

_: Bueno pero a mí no me dio tiempo porque tú sabes que me escape de la escuela

SLENDER: Si lo sé pero por tu salud y comodidad debes conseguir otra ropa

_: Esta bien creo que las chicas me pueden prestar algo de ropa aunque sea dos mudas cada uno con eso bastara para mí

SLENDER: Esta bien te recomiendo que empiecen a buscar para que esta noche de casería vallas cómoda

_. Está bien

SLENDER: Entendieron todos! (Grita y abre la puesta)

TODOS: Aaaa! (Se caen)

_: Todos ustedes estaban oyendo?!

JRFF: Am… si pero yo oía porque quería saber pasaba, por tu bien

JANE: Si claro porque es un posesivo (Lo golpea)

_: A si claro y tu Jane?

JANE: Am…pues porque eres mi amiga :3

NINA: Jaja por chismosa más bien!

_: A si y tú no te quedas atrás Nina

NINA: (Apenada se agacha)

BEN: Todos son unos chismosos, _no les hables

SALLY: Ben mejor no hay que hablar

TODOS: (Apenando n.n)

_: Son unos chismosos! (-.-#)

SLENDE: Bueno chismosos como ya saben ahora Sally, Nina y Jane busquen 2 prendas de ropa que le guste a _ y que se la pruebe para que se la quede

_: Pues bueno ahora tendré un nuevo estilo de asesina :D

NINA y JANE: Que bueno porque no tal vez como una asesina con el uniforme escolar

_: De acuerdo entonces Sally, Jane y Nina vamos

SALLY, NINA y JANE: Vamos!

NINA: Esto será divertido

JANE: Tarde de chicas así que Slender, Jeff, Ben, Jack, Lui y todos que lleguen no nos molesten! O se la verán conmigo

SALLY: Si se acercan los golpearemos entre las 4

JEFF: Tranquilas todos estaremos en el sillón viento tv

JACK: (Acabando de llegar) Hola que cuentan?

LAS CHICAS: (Lo mira con odio)

JEFF: Am…Jack ven vamos a ver tv ahorita te explicamos

_: Listo vamos niñas

**En la habitación de Sally*

_: Me gustan esos 2 vestidos Sally

SALLY: Ok pruébatelos

_: Ok

**A las 2 minutos**

_: Am…Chicas miren esto

CHICAS: Jajajajajajaja XD

_: Me quedan tus vestidos apretados y como y como blusón

SALLY: Uy! Cierto recuera que soy menor que tu

JANE: Bueno entonces ven apuesto que mi ropa a si te quedara

_: Ok solo me quito esto

NIAN: Ten cuidado _ porque tendrás que vendarte el busto o apretártelo como Jane para que te queda XD

JANE: Cállate torpe! (La golpea)

_: Jaja am…pues si es necesario lo are

JANE: Ja :P

NINA: :/

**En el cuarto de Jane y _**

SALLY: Me voy acostar en tu cama _

_: Claro

JANE: EN lo que te pruebes la ropa yo me siento en mi cama

NINA: Yo contigo

JANE: Ok, Ya pruébate los vestidos _

_: Ya voy

** A los 2 minutos**

_: Jane?

JANE: Pasa algo?

_: Malas noticias

JANE: Que acurre?

_: Me queda alga grande tu estas mas alta y tienes mejor cuerpo que yo recurda que eres mas grande

Nina: Jajaja gorda!

JANE: Cállate escuálida!

_: Ok ok ahora la ropa de Nina

NINA: Apuesto que mi ropa si te quedara ya que soy de tu edad

SALLY: Jaja pero como nuestra ropa no le quedo si la tuya si le queda tendrás que darle 6 mudas! Porque Slender dijo que 2 mudas cada una XD

NINA: O.o

JANE: Cuidado _ porque Nina es una escuálida aunque tiene tu edad ella casi esta plana y tal vez te apriete

NINA: Cállate Plana Herrenada!

JANE: Dime cómo quieres pero yo me vendo y tú no!

SALLY: Ya dejen de pelear mejor vamos al cuarto de Nina

**En el cuarto de Nina**

**Dentro de 2 minutos**

_: Nina? Hay un problema

NINA: Cual?

JANE: Cual crees? XD

_: Pues me queda bien pero me aprieta el busto y el trasero (No puedo respirar) Tu eres ma delgada que yo

NINA: :O

JANE y SALLY: Jajaja escuálida!

Después de eso fuimos a la sala y le dijimos a Slenderman

_: Slender?

SLENDER: si?

_: Pues no me quedo su ropa

SLENDER: Como?!

_: Si los vestidos de Sally me quedaron como blusón, la ropa de Jane me quedo grande porque es mayor que yo

SLENDER: Y la de Nina? Ella si tiene tu edad

_: Pues…am…me apretó el busto y el trasero

NINA: Cállate! (La golpea)

TODOS: Jajajajaja XD

JEFF: Bueno entonces ahora que aras?

SLENDER: No tienes alguna amiga confiable que no diga nada y que te pueda ayudar?

_: Am…pues si pero tendría que ir en la noche a su casa ya que si familia duerma

SLENDER: Entonces la casería de hoy se cancela para que acompañemos a _ a ver su amiga de acuerdo?

TODOS: Si


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Una visita inesperada

En la noche salimos todos pero yo iba algo preocupada porque sabía que el llegar a casa de mi mejor amiga con todas las creepypastas sería extraño y se asustaría un poco

**Afuera de la casa de mi amiga**

_: Bueno llegamos esta es la casa de mi amiga Citlali

JEFF: Bien vamos

_: No! Mejor espíenme afuera

JEFF: Porque acaso te avergüenzo?

_: No nada de eso es solo que piénsenlo se asustara al verlo aquí eso a cualquier lo exaltaría

SLENDER: Cierto mejor solo quédate con Jeff, Nina y Jane, Ben, y Sally a Jack y a los de ,as yo me los llevo a cazar

_: Esta bien bueno nos vemos al rato

TODOS: Adiós

_Bueno su cuarto es el de arriba así que entrare por la ventana

JANE: Bien vamos subamos al techo

_: No yo puedo subir sola ustedes espérenme aquí

TODOS: De acuerdo

**En el techo**

_: Abre la ventana chota! (Tocando la ventana)

****: _ que haces aquí?!

_: Citlali abre y ya te explico

CITLALI: Esta bien (Abriendo la ventana) pasa

_: Gracias

CITLALI: Estas bien! (La abrasa) te he extrañado pero cuénteme como esta eso de que trataste de matar a Roberto?

_: No no lo trate de matar el mintió

CITLALI: Ese maldito! Cuando el llego a la escuela no me callo bien y no me gusto que tú te hicieras su amiga pero porque mintió si se supone que eran amigos?

_: Pues es una larga historia todo lo sucedió

CITLALI: Confía en mi cuéntame sabes que yo nunca te delataría en nada

_: Esta bien

Le conté todo excepto la puerta de cuando me encontró Jeff y la Creepyhouse

CITLALI: Ese estúpido ardido si siguiera vivo lo mataría

_: Esta muerto?! (Fingí impresión)

CITLALI: Si al parecer Jeff lo mato

_: Y es lo único que sabes?

CITALI: Bueno también sé que lo abrió y en la pared escribió Go To Sleep atte. Jeff The Killer y dicen que dejo una nota o algo así en realidad no lo sé bien

_: A bueno en realidad viene a verte porque necesito un favor tuyo

CITALI: Cual?

_: Pues necesito ropa mira traigo uniforme de la escuela

CITLAI: Claro pero no te puedo darte ropa mía porque tú sabes cómo son mis porque tú sabes cómo son mis papas y se darían cuenta

_: Cierto lo había olvidado

CITLALI: Pero tengo una idea es algo arriesgado pero podría ser

_: Que tienes mente loca?

CITLALI: Pues como desapareciste tus padres te buscaron y al no encontrarte te dieron por muerta y todo el mundo se olvidó de ti

_: Tu igual me olvidaste?

CITLALI: No yo no, yo sufrí mucho pero me alegro que estas bien bueno tus padres no están nunca en casa hasta en la noche puedo entrar a tu casa y sacar tu ropa sé cómo entrar recuerdas?

_: Si pero estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

CITLALI: Claro por ti hasta me aviento de un tercer piso, saco tu ropa y apuesto a que no lo notaran, puedes venir mañana en la noche por allá aquí

_: Si está muy bien pero por favor ten mucho cuidado

CITLALI: Si confía en mi pero si quieres te la puedo llevar yo, en donde te estas quedando?

_: Am es una casa abandonada que encontré en el profundo del bosque

CITLALI: Esta bien entonces te la llevo

_: No! Este mejor yo vengo

CITLALI: Segura?

_: Si, si yo puedo venir como a este ahora

CITLALI: Esta bien pero te estas quedando con alguien?

_: No, estoy sola

CITLALI: Esta bien pero por favor cuídate mucho

_: Si no te preocupes se me cuidar sola además tengo el cuchillo que me encontré por cualquier cosa

CITLALI: Esta bien mañana vete te puedo ver alguien mañana te espero

_: Si nos vemos adiós

CITLALI: Te extrañé mucho! (llorando y abrazándome)

_: Yo igual nena pero vendré a verte lo juro además estoy muy bien descuida así ya no sufro porque mis papas me ignoran J

CITLALI: Cierto pero cuídate mucho _ te extraño no tengo con quien hacer tonterías L

_: Yo igual y porfa ten cuidado

CITLALI: Si descuida pero ya vete

_: Bueno bye

Cuando Salí de la casa Jeff me dijo:

JEFF: Ya nos habíamos preocupado

_: Descuida estoy bien

SALLY: Nos presentara a tu amiga?

_: Tal vez pero no ahora

NINA: No les dijiste donde vives verdad?

_: No solo le dije que una casa abandonada en lo profundo del bosque

BEN: La cortina se mueve!

JANE: Tu amiga se asomara no debe vernos!

JEFF: Corran a los arbustos!

Voltee y Citlali se despedí de mi yo también lo hice y Jeff saco su mano de entra el arbusto y me jalo pero creo que ella no lo vio. Llegamos a la Creepyhouse le dije a Slenderman lo que había pasado y que quedamos que al otro di iríamos de nuevo a la casa de mi amiga

**Al otro día en la noche volvimos a ir a su casa**

JEFF: Nosotros te esperamos aquí verdad?

_: Por favor no tardo

Subí al techo y entre por la ventana ya que estaba abierta

_: Hola Citlali

CITLALI: Hola _ creí que no venias y que mi esfuerzo había sido en vano

_: Perdón la tardanza tienes mi ropa?

CITLALI: Em… si pero hubo un problema

_: Cual?

CITLALI: Pues entre a tu casa y fui a tu cuarto y cuando estaba agarrando tu ropa escuche que alguien iba a la habitación esta tu mama! Hoy descanso y me cacho

_: Que paso?!

CITLALI: Cuando me vio me dijo que estaba haciendo le dije señora no le voy a mentir es que extraño mucho a _ y bien por una muda de ropa de ella para que la recuerde y por la foto que ella tenía de las dos para que siempre tenga una parte de ella conmigo

_: Y que te dijo?

CITLALI: Pues me dijo que estaba bien pero solo la foto y una muda nada mas y pues tuve que hacerlo

_: Y entonces solo me pudiste conseguir una muda?

CITLALI: SI pero traje tu ropa favorita (Una falda azul rey, una licra, una medias azul rey, una blusa negra y una chamarra azul cielo)

_: Bueno por lo menos

CITLALI: Toma también traje la foto en la que estamos juntas quédatela tu yo también la tengo

_: Gracias eres la mejor (Nos abrasamos

CITLALI: Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? Es que mis padres fueron a una cena estoy solo mi hermana esta durmiendo en su cuarto por favor _ quédate conmigo para practiquemos no me gusta que estés sola en el bosque además tengo algo importante que decirte

_: Que pasa?

CITLALI: Encontraron muerta a la zorra de Jenny al parecer fue Jeff el que la mato por eso no quiero que estés sola en el bosque

_: Jajaja este no te preocupes se me cuidar sola ya me voy

CITLALI: No por favor quédate

_: Mira te diré la verdad no me quiero quedar contigo porque te meter en problemas si nos descubren es mejor que me valla

CITLALI: Esta bien pero ten cuidado mañana vendrás a visitarme?

_: No creo me expongo demasiado

CITLALI: Esta bien n.n

_: Luego juro adiós

CITLALI: Adiós

Salí de su y me fui corriendo con Jane, Nina, Ben, Sally y Jeff hacia la Creepyhouse lo sucedió y me dijo que estaba bien que trataríamos de lavar más seguido.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Una persona en la Creepyhouse

Pov: _

Ya avían pasado 2 días desde que fui a ver a mi amiga y lo extrañaba mucho, Jeff para alegrarme me llevo a cazar y regresamos muy cansados, así que fui al cuarto de Jeff con el ver una película y escuchamos que alguien toco la puerta de la casa, él y yo no le dimos importante cuando de pronto escuchamos un grito Jeff y yo corrimos a ver que sucedió era mi amiga Citlali que estaba tirada en la puerta y Slenderman frente a ella, corrí a verla y le dije a Slender:

_: Slenderman por favor no le agás nada es mi mejor amigas que fue lo que paso?

SLENDER: Abrí la puerta y ale verme grito y se desmayo

_: Bueno obviamente se asustó! Jeff, Lui! Por favor ayúdenme a llevarla a mi cuarto

JEFF: Si

LUI: Claro _

JANE: La vas a meter piensa muy bien lo que haces imagina como reaccionara

_: No pasa nada tengo una idea

Jeff y Lui la dejaron en mi cama serramos el cuarto y todos se fuero y todos se fueron a la sala

Pov: Citlali

*Minutos antes*

Hoy no tuve clases u mi hermana si así que me disidí a ir al bosque a buscar la casa vieja en la que se supone que vive _, llegue a una casa pero en realidad era muy grande no se veía como yo me imaginaba parece me dispuse a tocar la puerta

*Toc-toc*

Cuando toque alguien abrió pero en realidad no lo vi está muy distraída viendo los alrededor de la casa

CITLALI: Disculpe aquí se está quedando una chica llamada _?

****: Aaaa…

De pronto me dispuse a ver a la persona y me di cuenta que sus brazos le llegaban a los tobillos era desasido alto tenía un traje negro pero cuando vi su cara "NO TENIA CARA"

CITLALI: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pov: _

*Cuando despertó*

CITLALI: Haaa!, _, Que?, Como?!

_: Estas bien?

CITLALI: Acabo de ver a Slenderman!

_: Am… si era Slenderman J

CITLALI: Que?! Tenemos que salir de aquí hay que huir en mi casa estaremos bien!

_: Tranquila tengo que explicarte algunas cosas que no te avía dicho

Después de a verla todo nos reímos

_: Pero que haces aquí?

CITLALI: Pues hoy no hubo clases mis papas están trabajando y mi hermana si tuvo clases a si que me decidí a venir por ti se me ocurrió una idea para lo de tu ropa y me lleve una sorpresa

_: Jaja lo siento es que no podía decírtelo

CITLALI: Descuida pero aguarda significa que eres una asesina

_: Pues si algo así :P

CITLALI: Entonces ti mataste a Roberto y Jenny?!

_: Si pero con ayuda de mi novio Jeff The Killer

CITLALI: O por dios! Jeff The Killer es tu novio?!

_: Si es tierno muy a su manera cas no me dice cosa como te amos y así pero me protege me abraza y me lleva a cazar es tierno asesinar yo no soy tan buena como el pero es increíble como vuela la sangre y por eso necesito ropa nueva porque siempre me mancho de sangre y para que pueda correr y sea más cómodo

CITLALI: Mira mi idea era que fuéramos de compras por ropa para ti y ahora que se eres una asesina con más razón es más yo la comprare y te are un estilo muy cómodo para poder correr

_: Esta bien gracias pero debo presentarte con todos

CITLALI: Hay que emoción conoceré a todos los personajes de las creepypastas no sé si sentir miedo, nervioso o emoción

_: Tranquila estás conmigo y todo saldrá bien

**En la cocina**

_: Citlali te presento a mi segunda mejor amiga Jane The Killer

CITLALI: Hola!

JANE: Hola puedes decirme Jane, lindos zapatos

CITLALI: Gracias Jane *0*

_: Te presento a mi otra amiga Nina The Killer

NINA: Hola mucho gusto dime Nina

CITLALI: Hola Nina

_: Te presento a Slenderman

SLENDER: Hola yo soy el encargo de la Creepyhouse puedes llamarme Slender

CITLALI: Hola Slender perdón por desmayarme

SLENDER: Descuida

_: Te presento a Sally Williams

CITLALI: Hola Sally

SALLY: Hola!

_: Él es Ben Drowned

Ben: Hola Citlali

CITLAI: Hola Ben

_: Él es el cochino comer riñones Eyeless Jack!

JACK: Hola linda (Le besa la mano)

CITLALI: Hola y gracias por lo de linda (Se sonroja) */*

_:(Miro con odio a Jack) Ok…(-.-´)

_: Y por último como los demás no están en la casa te presento a mi amado novio Jeff The Killer

JEFF: Hola mucho gusto, _ me hablo mucho de ti

CITLALI: Hola mucho gusto yo los admiro mucho, te adoro Jeff! (Lo abraza)

_: Jaja sabes que eres la única chica a la que permitió que haga eso a cualquier otra chica la mataría

TODOS: Jajaja

JEFF: Celosa…:P

_: A si y tú no arias lo mismo?

JEFF: Claro que si yo materia a quien fuera

CITLALI y _: O.o Jajaja


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: El acuerdo

_: Ella puede quedarse por favor Slender?

CITLALI: _ no me puedo quedar mis padrea morirían de tristeza y no puedo dejar sola a mi hermana, si me gustaría pero no puedo

SLENDER: Entonces pero entonces tendríamos que matarte

CITLALI y _: Que?! :O (Citlali se desmaya)

_: Hay no Citlali (La levanto y la despierto)

JEFF: Slender debe haber otra forma ella es amiga de _

JACK: Tranquila Citlali nosotros lo arreglaremos (Tomándola de la mano)

CITLALI: Gracias Jack (Se sonroja) */*

_: Slender vamos no la mates hay que llegar a un acuerdo! Si la matas me matas primero a mí!

JEFF: Y a mí

NINA: Y a mí

JANE: Y a mí

JACK: A mi igual

BEN: No la toques

SALLY: Ándale por favor papa (Pone ojitos de cachorro)

SLENDER: Pues

SALLY: Siiiiii?

SLENDER: Bueno está bien

TODOS: Yay!

CITLALI: Gracias Slenderman

SLENDER: No te mataremos y no te quedaras a vivir aquí y puedes venir cuando quieres a visitarnos si nos ayudas en lo que te pidamos

CITLALI: Claro! Si quienes me vuelvo también asesina

SLENDER: Jaja como tú quieras pero solo te necesitamos para que nos traigas cosas y eso

CITLALI: Si no hay problema

_: Gracias Slender, bueno Citlali, Jeff vengan!

JEFF y CITLALI: Para que?

_: para que vallamos a cazar!

CITLALI: Que?! P-pero no sé cómo!

JEFF: Perfecto vamos!

_: Si alguien nos quiere acompañar?

SLENDER: No, no, no mejor más tarde para que vallamos todo y sea casería en familia con la nueva integrante y aremos equipos

_: Esta bien

JEFF: Pero a mí me tocara con _ verdad? (Tomándome de la mano)

JACK: Pues si quieren yo voy con Citlali

_: Bueno podría ser

CITLALI: Gracias Jack a ti igual te admiro mucho

JACK: Gracias linda

_: (En realidad él es el chico creepy que ama)

ACLARO EN MI HISTORIA NINA Y JACK NO SON NOVIOS ELLA TIENE A ALGUIEN MAS PERO AUN NO LO SABRAN :*


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: La nueva pareja

Pov: _

Esa noche todos en familia fuimos a cazar y como siempre yo fui Jeff, él y yo nos escondimos en un árbol atrás de unos columpios para ver a que personas veíamos y los que nos parecieran despreciables o malas personas los asesinaríamos pero como no pasaba nadie él y yo nos empezamos a besar, cuando nos besábamos oímos un ruido Citlali y Jack estaban caminando y conversando

JEFF: Mira Jack y Citlali, hay que hablarles

_: Espera un segundo (Mientras la tapada la boca) mira están tomados de la mano y vienen como muy juntos

JEFF: Cierto será que se gustan? (Quitándose mi mano)

_: No se, ya vuelvo voy a castrar a Jack (Levantándome)

JEFF: Que?! No quieta (Me sujeta)

_: Déjame! (Me tapa la boca)

JEFF: Creo que están enamorados

_: O.O (Le mordí la mano) Yo lo castro!

JEFF: Ya tranquila , si se gustan porque la forma en que Jack la mira es como yo te miro a ti

_: Enserio? *O*

JEFF: Ammm…si (Apenado y Sonrojado) */*

_: Que tierno (Lo abrase)

Entonces Jack acaricio la cara de Citlali y ella se rio

JACK: Eres hermosa Citlali y aunque llevo solo un día de conocerte me has atrapado con tu encanto, eres muy graciosa, linda, te gustan las creepypastas y se nota que eres ruda y no te dejas de nadie me has atrapado y no se en que momento fue

CITLALI: Gracias eres muy lindo amo tu mascara y eres un gran asesino

**En el árbol**

_: Cuidadito con esa mano!

JEFF: Solo le acaricio la cara y con la otra le sujeta su mano!

_: Lo voy a matar!

JEFF: Ya quédate quieta o nos oirán!

JACK: Gracias yo nunca había sentido esto pero sé que eres la adecuada me gustas mucho enserio me gustas y soy capaz de gritarlo, "ME GUSTAS"!

CITLALI: Jaja yo igual creo que me he enamorado de ti eres muy lindo y me agrado la forma en la que me dijiste linda antes y que le rogaras a Slender que no me matar y quisiste ir conmigo a cazar además me encanta tu creepy tú me has gustado desde antes de conocerte así como _ de Jeff, desde que supo del perdidamente se enamoro

**En el árbol**

_: O.O

JEFF: Enserio?

_: Cállate no me dejas escuchar

JEFF: Si claro evada el tema

Entonces Citlali le levanto su máscara y se besaron luego se subió a un columpio y empezaron tontera XD

_: O por dios! Jeff, Citlali y Jack ahora serán novio que feliz me siento :D (Pero si la lastima lo castro)

JEFF: Si yo igual pero vámonos porque se darán cuanta que estamos aquí y debemos dejar que ellos sean lo que nos digan

_: Ok

Entonces nos fuimos velozmente a la Creepyhouse a espera a todos los demás para ir a dejar a Citlali a su casa


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Empiezan los problemas

Pov: _

Cuando al fin todos llegaron a la casa Jeff y yo fuimos a dejar a su casa a Citlali pero ella no nos contó lo que había pasada, cuando veníamos de regreso Jeff y yo veníamos conversando

_: Porque no nos habrán dicho nada?

JEFF: Lo más seguro es que les da miedo demostrar su amor

_: Tal vez, oye Jeff?

JEFF: Que ocurre?

_: A ti te dio algo de miedo demostrar nuestro amor?

JEFF: Em… no yo solo quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

_: Que tierno, bueno estoy muy contenta por Jack y Citlali

JEFF: Yo igual, me alegra que a Jack al fin le guste una chica ya se avía tardado

_: Si em… a ti te avía gustado alguien antes

JEFF: Si por?

_: Qu?! No fui tu primera amor?! Quién es?

JEFF: Eso no es importante te adoro (Abrazándome)

_: Si es importante, Quien es? (Quitándole el brazo)

JEFF: Ok pero no te molestes

_: Quién es?! (Molesta)

JEFF: Esta bien era Jane

_: Jane?! Yo creía que tú y ella se odiaban

JEFF: No, no nos odiamos nos molestamos y eso pero no

_: Aaaa… bien

JEFF: Si hubo un tiempo en el que ella y yo estábamos muy enamorados ella es increíble pero nunca anduvimos porque pues bueno ella me perdón por lo de sus padre pero creímos que no era correcto que ella y yo saliéramos y que le arruine la vida y ahora solo nos molestamos y eso pero somos amigos, a pesar de que fue mi primer amor hago eso ya no importa

_: A ok (En tono molesto)

JEFF: Am…_ pasa algo?

_: No nada!

JEFF: Porque te molesta?

_: Es que Jane es mi amiga pero me molesta que hables así como si aún la amaras

JEFF: Ok reconozco que fue importante pero ahora todo quedo en el pasado y te amo a ti además fue amor a primera vista contigo y tú me vuelves más loco que de lo que ella me volvió

_: Claro, sabes que aléjate de mí, me voy

JEFF: Que?! Pero entiende es distinto ella me gustaba a ti te amo

_: Basta! Ya no te quiero seguir escuchando, me voy a casa de Citlali dile a Slenderman que nos vemos mañana

JEFF: Pero?

_: Aléjate de mí! Y no me busques! Estoy hablando enserio (En tono de que me le lleva la chingada)

JEFF: Es que no entiendo porque te pones así

_: Me pongo así porque tu si eres mi primer amor y porque obviamente si yo hablara de lo mucho que amaba a mi ex tu igual te molestarías y hasta lo matarías! A pesar de que yo te digiera que ya lo he olvidado

JEFF: Esta bien lo siento pero por favor no te molestes conmigo yo te adoro la luz de mi vida

_: Sabes qué? Lo único que necesito ahora se alejarme de ti! Para perdonarte lo debo verte y tengo que estar MUY! Lejos de ti

JEFF: Pero?

_: Me largo! (salí corriendo)

JEFF: T-T


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: La reconciliación

Pov: _

Yo estaba muy molesta con Jeff mataría quien se me pusiera enfrente así que fui a casa de Citlali para calmarme

**En la casa de Citlali**

_: Citlali abre la ventana! (Tocando su ventana)

CITLALI: _ qué ocurre? Pasa que haces aquí? (Dejándome entrar)

_: Es que me pelee con Jeff

CITLALI: Porque?!

_: Pues venimos hablando del primer amor y eso cuando descubrí que yo no fui su primer amor

CITLALI: Y que fue?

_: Jane!

CITLALI: Jane?!

_: Si y se expresa y habla como si aún la mara y eso es lo que me molesta!

CITLALI: Hay_ no sé qué decirte (Me abraza) y tal vez no sea el momento pero tengo algo que decirte Jack y yo nos hicimos novios

_: Ya lo sabía

CITLALI: O.O Que?! Como supiste?

_: Lo presenciamos todo Jeff y yo desde un árbol, me alegro por ti y Jack

CITLALI: */* A bueno gracias (Sonrojada)

_: Me quedare contigo esta noche no quiero ver a Jeff no a Jane lo cual es difícil porque duermo con ella, por eso vine

CITLALI: Eta bien duérmete

_: Gracias descansa

CITLALI: Igualmente

Pov: Citlali

Después de que _ se quedó dormida Jeff fue a buscarla para hablar con ella

JEFF: Citlali ábrame! (Tocando mi ventana)

CITLALI: No! Que rayos quieres? (Le dije sin abrir la ventana)

JEFF: Por favor ábreme tengo que hablar con ella

CITLALI: (Le abrí pero no lo deje pasar) No! mira yo sé lo que te dijo mejor vete está muy encabronada mejor espérate a mañana que esta mas tranquila y te perdone porque te arriesgo a que te corte mejor mañana

JEFF: Bueno tengo una idea pero necesito tu ayuda

CITLALI: Esta bien que necesitas?

JEFF: Lleva mañana a _ al bosque como a las 04:00 pm

CITLALI: Esta bien bye ya vete (Serré la ventana y le aplaste los dedos)

JEFF: Aaaa! O.o

CITLALI: Ups lo siento :P (Abrí para que sacara sus dedos y lo empuje) Bye!

JEFF: Aaaa! (Cayendo)

CITLALI: Fue sin querer! (Se lo merece por hacer sufrir a mi amiga)

Pov: Jeff

**En la Creepyhouse**

Subí al cuarto de Jane para hablar con ella

**Afuera del cuarto de Jane**

**Toc-toc**

JANE: Que acurre? (Grita desde adentro) A eres tú qué quieres? (Abriendo la puerta)

JEFF: Jane necesito tu ayuda!

JANE: Que?! Mi ayuda? Para que?

JEFF: Te explico

Después de explicarle el plan ella acepto

JANE: Esta bien a ver si quiere

JEFF: Si querrá yo se lo pediré

JANE: De acuerdo entonces mañana a la 4

JEFF: Muchas gracias

JANE: Lo hago porque es mi amiga bueno largo! (Me cierra la puerta en la cara)

JEFF: (Hoy he sido muy maltratado) (-.-#)

Pov: _

Al otro día Citlali me llevo o el bosque íbamos caminando cuando vi a Jane y estaba besando a alguien él estaba de espaldas y no se veía quien era pero yo sabía que era Jeff porque traía su chamarra, corrí y lo jale

_: Eres un idiota tu y yo somos novios! (Le grite tan descontrolada que ni siquiera le vi la cara)

****: Hola _

_: Que?! Lui que haces con Jane?

JANE: Jeff me dijo que te paliaste con él por lo que existió entre él y yo pero no tienes porque él te ama y yo amo a Lui solo que no habíamos dicho nada el único que sabía era Jeff así que "Concuña!"

_: P-pero O.o

JEFF: _ todo esto fue mi plan, que Lui se pusiera mi chamarra para que tu creyeras que era yo

LUI: _ confía en Jeff él te ama mucho

JEFF: Por favor perdóname

_: Esta bien si te perdón (Lo abrase y nos besamos)

CITLALI, JANE, LUI y JEFF: Misión cumplida!

_: Jaja te amo!

JEFF: Y yo a ti


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: La visita de Offerderman

Pov: _

Un día se me ocurrió que las chicas y yo hiciéramos una travesura nos divertirnos mucho aunque después seguro Slender nos mataría, en vacaciones los padres de Citlali iría de viaje pero ella no los acompañaría alegando que aún se sentía mal por mi muerte así que estará sola en casa por 2 días enteros ya que se llevarían a su hermanita, estábamos en su casa Jane, Nina, Sally, Citlali y yo, citamos a todos los chicos en la casa incluido Slenderman cuando ellos entraron nos escapamos perla ventana y por fuera serramos su puerta con llave, los dejaríamos encerrados los 2 días y estaríamos en la Creepyhouse solas y podríamos urnas ropa escotada y eso, serian 2 días de chicas

Pov: Jeff

**En la casa de Citlali**

Entramos pero no encontrábamos a las chicas y Ben empezó de llorón

BEN: Oigan se serró la puerta!

JEFF: A ver la abro (La jale) No puedo está cerrada con llave

LUI: Te ayudo (Los 2 la jalamos) No pues no se abre

JEFF: Lo vez, Slender ábrela porfa

SLENDER: Voy (La jala) nos encerraron!

LUI, JEFF y BEN: Que?!

SLENDER: Abran la puerta chica!

_: Jaja eres muy intuitivo Slender (Desde afuera)

CITLALI: No saldrá en 2 días

Jane: Ahí se quedan no se vallan a salir (En tono de burla)

NINA: Sabemos que tendremos un castigo muy fuerte pero esto valdrá la pena

SALLY: Hasta yo estoy de acuerdo

TODAS: Nos vemos en 2 días

JEFF: _ abre esa puerta!

LUI: Jane no me puedes dejar aquí

BEN: Sally sácanos!

SLENDER: Chicas abran ahora y no las castigare

_: Bye Jeff

CITLALI: Bye Jack

JANE: Bye Lui

SALLY: Bye Ben

NINA: Bye Slender (Se van)

SLNDER: No, no, no! Abran!

JEFF: Ya no pasa nada nosotros también nos podemos divertí aquí hay que dejarla amo a _ y entiendo que también necesita tiempo lejos de mi

LUI: Cierto

BEN: Si pero (Lo interrumpe)

SLENDER: No, no está bien no puede ser!

JEFF: Pero que te pasa Slender?

SLENDER: Es que cualquier otro día no me preocuparía pero hoy si!

LUI: Porque?

SLENDER: Porque mi hermana "Offenderman" va a ir de vista a la casa y se quedara por 2 días!

JEFF: Las chicas estarán sola en casa!

BEN: Recuerda lo que paso la última vez que fue a la Creepyhouse?! Entro en la noche al cuarto de Sally y casi lo toca de no ser por mi imagina lo que hubiera pasado!

SLENDER: No me recuerdes eso que me pongo más nerviosa

TODAS: Pero ellas estarán solas y no abra quien las defienda! :O

JEFF: No mi _!

LUI: Mi Jane estará sola!

BEN: Sally, Nina y Citlali no tendrán quien las cuide!

SLENDER: Esperen hay una esperanza

LUI: Enserio?

BEN: Porque lo dices eso?

JEFF: Explícate!

SLENDER: Recuerden que Citlali se despidió de Jack el no vino con nosotros se quedó en su cuarto durmiendo y ellas no lo saben él las puede ayudar

JEFF: Esta bien pero él no podrá solo

LUI: Bueno si pero esperamos que nos vengan a sacar

BEN: Ojala y no lo encierren en su cuarto

SLENDER: No pienses eso todos estará bien

JEFF: Pero ese idiota y si no se despierta recuerden que tiene el sueño pesado!

TODOS: No puede ser estamos perdidos! O.O Chicas abran!

Pov: _

**En la Creepyhouse**

_: Buno niñas hay que alistarnos para la tarde de chicas

JANE: Ya que estamos sola podemos vestirnos escotadas porque no están los idiotas

NINA: Cierto!

CITLALI: Bien entonces hay que cambiarnos de ropa porque hace mucho calor

_: Oki

Jane se quitó las vendas del busto se puso un brasier normal una blusa escotada y una falda corta, Nina un top una licra y sus calcetas, Sally se puso un vestido escotado y algo corto, Citlali y yo unos vestidos escotados y cortos muy parecidos que compramos un día anterior, las chicas y yo preparamos palomitas y estábamos practicando cuando tocaron la puerta

**Ding-Diong**

SALLY: Tocan!

JANE: Quien será?

NINA: Citlali no hay probabilidad de que hayan podido salir de tu casa?

CITLALI: No los deje bien encerrados

_: Voy a ver

CITLALI: Voy contigo

Sally: Se es Slender cierren rápido

_: Jaja si vamos Citlali

CLITALI: Si

Abrimos la puerta y avía un tipo era parecido a Slenderman

_: Am hola

CITLALI: Quién eres?

****: Hola preciosas yo soy Offenderman y ustedes quiénes son?

JANE, NINA y SALLY: No! Cierren rápido la puerta! (Empujando la puerta y serrándola en su cara)

_: Que?! Que pasa?

CITLALI: Porque cierran así?

JANE: Él es Offenderman hermano de Slenderman pero él es un completo pervertido!

NINA: Él quiere viola a todas!

SALLY: La última vez que vino entro a mi cuarto de noche pero Ben lo detuvo

CITLALI y _: Que?!

OFFEN: Abran hermosas ya las escuche!

TODAS: Aaaa corran! (Corrimos por la casa a escondernos)

OFFEN: Voy por ustedes serán mías! (Entrando a la casa y serrando con seguir)

Todas corrimos Jane, Nina y Sally se metieron al baño, Citlali y yo no sabíamos que hacer y corremos huyendo de, el mientras nos perseguía repetí que era inútil huir que nos alcanzaría

Pov: Citlali

Entre al cuarto de Jack y _ seguían huyendo afuera de Offenderman cuando entre al cuarto de Jack me avente a la cama

CITLALI: Aaaa!

JACK: Aaaaa! Citlali que haces aquí?!

CITLALI: Que?! Que haces tú en la casa?! Se supone que todos irían a mi casa

JACK: No yo no fui me quede durmiendo pero que está pasando y que haces encima de mi vestida así?

CITLALI: No hay tiempo de explicarte todo ya te enterara luego lo que importa es que Offenderman vino de visita y estamos sola tu eres el único chico en la casa

JACK: Que Offenderman?! Como que estoy solo? No puede ser que nos dejaran y más si sabia que vendría Offenderman! No desde que la última vez que vino casi abusa de Sally

CITLAI: No te dejaron solo están encerrados en mi casa los encerramos larga historia se supone que estarías tu igual

JACK: Como?!

CITALI: Te explico luego y ahora si no quieres sin novia tienes que ayudarnos!

OFFEN: Ya te escuche preciosa! (Abre la puerta y me toma con uno de sus tentáculos del pie)

CITLALI: Hay carbón! Suéltame maldito! (Agarro a Jack del cabello y me resitio)

OFEN: Vamos preciosa no te resistías serás mía! (Jalándome)

JACK: Me arrancas el cabello Citlali!

CITLALI: As algo no nada más me mires como menso! (Desgramándolo)

JACK: Ok, ok suéltate

CITLALI: Que?! Yo no quiero que él me viole

JACK: Confía en mi suéltate tengo un plan solo resistan por 5 minutos

CITLALI: Ok confiare en ti (Lo suelto y Offenderman me jala) Aaaaa!

Pov: _

Citlali y yo estábamos resistiendo en la sala y jaloneándonos entonces Jane u Nina salieron del baño y se aventaron a la espalda de Offenderman

JANE: Déjala pervertido!

NINA: No la toques!

OFFEN: No se pongan celosas todas tendrán su turno! (Las avienta)

Offenderman aventó a todas incluida Citlali y solo se quedó conmigo

OFFEN; Empezaremos contigo

_: Ayuda! (Jalándome)

Estaba sobre mí y me trataba de subir el vestido pero lo patee y empecé a retroceder en eso saco una rosa roja que empezó a brillas, cuando lo vi me quede inmóvil y él se acercó a mi cuando Jeff sale hecho encima

JEFF: Aléjate de mi novia pervertido!

Entonces todos se le hacharon encima y lo golpearon las chicas y yo corrimos a abrazar a Slender

TODAS: Slenderman! GRACIAS

SLENDER: Offenderman tenemos que hablar (Haciéndonos a un lado)

OFFEN: Chin! Bueno adiós otro día nos seguiremos divirtiendo chicas

TODAS: Pervertido!

JEFF: _ estas bien?

_: Si estoy bien

LUI: Jane te hiso algo ese maldito?

JANE: No, no paso nada

BEN: Nina te encuentras bien?

NINA: Sorprendentemente si

SLENDER: Todas están bien? (Entrando)

_: Si todo bien Slender

SLENDER: Ya corrí a Offenderman estarán a salvo

NINA: Gracias Slender

SLENDER: Y Sally?! Donde esta Sally?!

_: Cierto donde esta Sally

CITLALI: Yo no lo vi

JANE: Cuando salimos a ayudarlas le dije que se quedara en el baño

SELNDER: A bueno iré por ella (Se va)

BEN: Oigan ya se dieron cuenta de algo?

JACK, LUI y JEFF: No de qué?

BEN: Que después de todo La Plana Horrenda no esta tan plana

NINA: Pervertido!

JANE: Cállate idiota (Lo golpea) me voy a vendar, ahora entiende porque me vendo?

NINA, CITLALI y _: Si ya entendemos

JEFF y JACK: Aaaa…

_: Jeff si miras a Jane te castro!

JEFF: A no ni la voltee a ver solo oí a Ben

CITLALI: Jack tu igual si miras o molestas a Jane te termino y te castro con mis manos

JACK: No, no amor juro que no lo estoy viendo

JEFF: Ni yo

CITALI y _: Mas les vale! (-.-#)

NINA: Y tu Ben eres un pervertido! (Lo golpea donde más le duele)

BEN: Aaaa! O.o

TODOS: Auch se vale sobar XD

SLENDER: Sally está bien pequeña? (Entrando a la sala)

SALLY: A! Slender! (Lo abraza) Ya se fue tu feo hermano?

SLENDER: Si descuida ve con las chicas

CHICAS: Sally! Estas bien?

SALLY: Si algo asustada pero si

SLENDER: Ahora váyanse a cambiar todas que tengo que hablar con ustedes

TODAS: Si Slender :´(


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: El castigo para las chicas

Pov: _

Después de que nos cambiamos fuimos a la oficina de Slender, asustadas esperando el castigo y ahí estaba el muy molesto

*Toc-toc*

_: Slender podemos pasar?

SLENDER: Entren chicas

**Adentro de la oficina**

CITLAI y _: Slender por favor no las castigues a ellas fue nuestra idea estamos seguras que a ellas no se le hubiera ocurrido

JANE: No! Si castigas que sea a todas

NINA: Si aunque fue su idea todas estuvimos de acuerdo

SALLY: Pudimos a ver dicho que no queríamos pero si quisimos

_: No! no les agás caso fue la culpa nuestra

CLITLALI: Ellas solo nos siguieron!

SELNDER: Quieren cerrar la puerta para que hablemos SIN CHISMOSOS!

JEFF: Si lo dices por nosotros no estamos oyendo he!

SLENDER: Si claro! (Azota la puerta) venias todas son culpables

CITALI y _: No!

JANE, NINA y SALLY: Si!

SLENDER: El castigo es para todas

TODAS: De acuerdo

SLENDER: Solo antes de castigarlas quiero que me digan porque lo hicieron

_: Bueno es que creímos que sería divertido estar solas solo las chicas y así podríamos usar ropa escotada sin la pena de ustedes nos vieron

SLENDER: Porque? Si se supone que somos una familia

JANE: Si lo somos pero no podemos evitar tener pena

SLENDER: Ok solo otra cosa de dónde sacaron esa ropa?

CITLALI: Yo se las compre ayer por caso no vine temprano a la Creepyhouse

SLENDER: Muy bien como tanto querían estar solas todas excepto Citlali estarán encerradas por un semana en el cuarto obscuro y Citlali no vendrá a la casa en esa semana

LOS CHICOS: Que?! (Gritan y abre la puerta)

SLENDER: Si como lo oyeron chismosos!

_: Jeff no importa solo es una semana

CITLALI: Además lo merecemos

JANE: Con lo que hicimos pusimos en peligro a Sally

NINA: Offenderman pudo haberle hacho algo

LOS CHICOS: No por favor Slender no hagas eso! Todo será muy aburrido sin las chicas!

JEFF: Por favor no puedo dejar de ver a _

JACK: Citlali y yo ya somos novio y no quiero estar lejos de ella

LUI: Ni yo de Jane

BEN: Por favor me divierto mucho jugando con Nina y Sally

SLENDER: Esta bien

TODOS: Enserio?!

SLENDER: Si

_: No nos castigaras?

SLENDER: Si las castigare pero no estaré en el cuarto oscuro una semana

JEFF: Entonces?

SLENDER: No podrán dirigirle la palabra a los chico en 3 días y no ellos a ustedes

LOD CHICOS: Pero!

_: Esta bien

CITLALI: No abra problema

JANE: Ok

NINA: Ya que

SALLY: Bueno Slender está bien

Transcurrieron los días y fue bastante pesado el tener a Jeff frente a mí y no poder hablarle, besarlo, etc. Pero al fin pasaron los 3 días y pudimos volver a convivir con los chicos y me sentí aliviada de poder estar con mi novio ya me había hartado Jajaja así que Jeff planeo salir una noche él y yo a pasear y cazar *O* estoy tan emocionada!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Un Impostor

Pov: _

Al fin llego el día que Jeff me había prometido, nosotros saldremos en la noche a camina por el pueblo pues casi no salía nadie ya que habían noticas de que Jeff The Killer estaba asesinando más frecuentemente, me agrava la idea de salir y besarnos sin que no molestara Sally y Ben o algo así cuando íbamos por un callejón cuando al fondo escuchamos un grito desgarrador que de una mujer Jeff creyó que tal vez no hubiera visto y por eso el grito

JEFF: Agáchate (Abrazándome y bajándome hacia el suelo)

_: Que pasa Jeff

JEFF: Creo que alguien nos vio y puede ser peligroso tal vez traiga una arma si algo pasa quédate detrás de mi

_: Si descuida

Esperamos como unos 10 minutos y no oíamos ni ruido ni señales de que nos asecharan

JEFF: Ok vamos a caminar pegados a la pared y veremos que ocurre

_: Si

Nos acercamos y vimos a una pareja que tenía la cara desfigurada era imposible reconocerlos a su lado había un hombre que tenía un cuchillo lleno de sangre en su mano, al ver eso nos impresionamos porque traía una ropa casi igual a la de Jeff y escribió con la sangre de sus víctimas Go To Sleep

JEFF: Y tu quien te crees que eres para hacer eso? (Le grito enfurecido)

El tipo al oír eso volteo y al ver a Jeff salió huyendo nosotros lo perseguimos pero no lo pudimos alcanzar y en realidad me siento algo culpable porque Jeff no pudo correr más rápido para alcanzarlo debido a que yo me tropecé y me caí ya que me falta practica para las persecuciones, Jeff y yo estábamos algo confundidos e impresionados ya que ese tipo asesino a esa pareja y puso Go To Sleep y se viste como él, cualquiera que lo viera creería que es Jeff ya que traía la capucha, llegamos a la Creepyhouse y ya estaban dormidos todos y Slender no nos esperaba porque aviamos pedido permiso, entonces decidimos que al otro día se lo contaríamos a los de más entonces me fui con Jeff a su cuarto para ver una película juntos.

Desperté en la madrugada y eran como las 03:00am al parecer nos quedamos dormidos :D apague la tele y me fui a mi cuarto. Al otro día me desperté porque escuche a Jeff gritar todos corrimos a ver qué pasaba, Jeff trataba de detener a Citlali que estaba sobre el tratando de enterrarle un cuchillo enfurecido mientras lloraba.

_: Citlali que te sucede?! (Quitándosela de encima y sujetándola)

JACK: Citlali que sucede porque tratas de matar a Jeff?

CITLALI: Ese maldito mato…mato a mis padrea! (Jalándose)

TODOS: Que hizo qué?! O.O

_: No Citlali debes estar equivocada él estuvo conmigo anoche

CITLALI: No lo encubre es…es un asesino!

JEFF: Es cierto soy un asesino pero nunca mataría a tus padres eres la mejor amiga de mi novia

JANE: Además aunque odio decirlo ya no esta tan loco como antes

NINA: El no mataría a tus padres Citlali

SALLY: Y es cierto que ayer estuvo con _, Ben y yo los espiábamos mientras veían una película hasta que se quedaron dormidos

BEN: Es verdad!

LUI: Mira Citlali cálmate mi cuarto esta junto al de Jeff y escuche cuando entro y nunca a Sali, solo salió en la madrugada _

JACK: Amor ver vamos a hablar

CITLALI: No! Él es un maldito asesino y ustedes lo están encubriendo aléjense de mi! Son unos malditos (Sale corriendo y llorando)

JACK: Citlali espera!

_: No! Jack yo iré tras ella no tardo Jeff cuéntale a Slenderman y a todos sobre que vimos ayer algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con eso no (Salí corriendo)

**En el bosque**

_: Citlali espérame!

CITLALI: Aléjate de mí nunca lo creí de ti nunca! Yo confié en ti y en las creepypastas ahora digan lo que hagan lo que hagan no me lo devolverán no puedo hacerlo!

_: Si ya lo sé solo escúchame

CITLALI: No a ti no te importaría porque a ti tus padrea nunca te quisieron pero a mi si! Y ahora no tengo nadie!

_: Si mis padrea nunca, me quisieron pero no es necesario que me lo recuerdes solo escúchame

CITLALI: No aléjate de mí?

SLENDER: Citlali por favor ven con nosotros te tenemos que explicar (Acabando de llegar)

CITLALI: Solo déjame en paz no diré nada sobre ustedes solo quiero a me dejen y que Jeff muera!

JEFF: Citlali juro que yo no lo hice enserio (Llagando)

CITLALI: Claro que si mis padres salieron a celebrar su aniversario y tú los mataste los desfiguraste y escribiste tu tonta firma "Go To Sleep"! Hay testigo que vieron huir a un chico con chamarra y pantalón negro Quien más tiene esas características?

_: (La pareja que vimos anoche) No era el!

CITLALI: Por favor que clase de tonta crees que soy?

SLENDER: Vienes con nosotros (Tomándola con uno de sus tentáculos y llevándosela)

CITLALI: No basta suélteme!

**En la Creepyhouse**

SLENDER: Tranquila y siéntate

CITLALI: Déjenme en paz fenómenos!

_: Por favor nena tranquilízate y escúchanos

CITLALI: Aunque no quiera ustedes no me dejaran ir verdad?

JEFF: Nos conoces

CITLALI: Cállate bastardo! Está bien pero solo quiero hablar contigo no quiero ver ninguno de los fenómeno

SLENDER: Ok quédate solo con _

CITLALI: Bien pero necesito entonces que me acompañes por mi hermana la deje en casa durmiendo

_: Cierto tu hermana la había olvidado, pero es peligro que este sola!

CITLALI: No mientras este aquí el animal

_: A ver vamos y hablamos en tu casa

**En la casa de Citlali**

CITLALI: Naomy! Ven preciosa

NAOMY: Citlali creí que no volverías! (Corre a abrazarla) _ que haces aquí? Creí que estabas muerta

_: Hola nenita no estoy bien pero ven

CITLALI: No! Ella no ira a la casa de los fenómenos

NAOMY: Fenómenos?

_: Nada, nada ve por tu muñeca favorita enséñamela

NAOMY: Si :D (Sale corriendo a su cuarto)

CITALI: Bien te escucho

_: Esta bien no era Jeff y lo sé porque

NAOMY: Aaaaa!

CITLALI y _: Naomy! (Corremos al cuarto de Naomy)

NOAMY: Por favor díganle que se valla (Dice asustada)

CITLALI: Que se valla quién?

NOAMY: El chico de la chamarra blanca

****: (Se escucha del armario) Go To Sleep

CITLALI: No! Naomy corre ven conmigo (La niña corre abrazarla)

_: Que?! Que quieres?

****: Muerte

_: Tú no eres Jeff

****: Segura?

_: Si, el no me aria daño

CITLALI: Que?! Quien res maldito aléjate de mi hermana! (Camina hacia el armario)

****: O que? (Avienta su cuchillo a la niña)

_: Cuidado! (Jalo a Naomy)

CITLALI: Maldito sal de ahí no seas cobarde!

_: Naomy esperamos afuera

NAOMY: Si (Sale corriendo)

****: Jajaja saben que no escapara de mí

_: Ni tú de mi así que enfrentarte a mi imbécil (Saco mi cuchillo)

CITLALI: Porque lo hiciste desgraciado? Porque?!

****: Porque? Por diversión, encontré en la identificación de tu padrea la dirección de aquí así que vine para acabar con toda la familia pero me gusta el coraje de la tonta de tu amiga

_: Jajajaja sé que no eres Jeff The Killer porque él me ha entrenado y es mi novio

****: Estas loca

_: No, no, no, no, no el loco eres tú eres un lunático ni Jeff mataría a una niña como Naoamy

CITLALI: Maldito mataste a mis padres y casi matas a mi hermanita

JEFF: Citlali, _ dónde están? (Se escucha desde el primer piso)

NAOMY: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Un tipo raro! O.O

JEFF: Aaaa! Una niña! O.o

_: Jeff estamos arriba amor aquí está el impostor (Como que una niña lo asusto?!)

CITLALI: Corre Jeff!

_: Maldito! (Corrí y me abalance sobre él con el cuchillo en las manos)

****: Toma esto! (Me da una patada en la cabeza)

_: Aaa! (Caí al suelo mareada y empecé a ver todo borroso)

CITLALI: No!

_: No me acabaras tan facial (Me trate de levantar pero me patea en el estómago)

CITLALI: Jeff corre! Aaaaa! (Se avienta sobre el pero la golpea en el cara jala y le da un rodillazo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente en el suela a mi lado)

****: (Se agacha y me toma la cara) Espero que esto te queda de lección contra mí no puedes (Se escucha a Jeff correr por el pasillo) Rayos! Bueno no será la última vez que nos vemos tu y yo linda ya lo veras (Se avienta por la ventana)

JEFF: Donde está el maldito! (Llegando a la habitación)) Chicas! Están bien? (Corre a recogernos)

_: Si, si pero se aventó por la ventana

CITLALI: Donde está Naomy?! La dejaste sola?

_: No! Corre estamos bien ve

JEFF: Por el impostor

_: No! por la niña!

JEFF: A voy (Sale corriendo)

_: Estas bien Citlalli?

CITLALI: Si pero me saldrá un moretón en el ojo y tú? A ti te golpeo más que a mí y no sé qué hiso en los minutos que me desmaye

_: No estoy bien descuida pero te dije que no fue Jeff

CITLALI: De acuerdo lo lamento pero ahora solo quiero saber quién es y vengarme de el a y disculparme con Jeff y los demás por insultarlos

_: Si lo harás tranquila y ellos te entienden pero ahora vamos con Jeff

**En la sala**

CITRLALI y _: Naomy, Jeff!

NAOMY: Aquí estamos, _ me cae bien tu novio es agradable

JEFF: Jajaja pueden creerlo? Soy agradable! XD

_: Lo eres

JEFF: Jajaja bueno es que cuando me ven las personas lo último que piensas es que soy agradable ya sabes porque yo los (Le tapa la boca)

CITLALI: Jeff lo siento es muy parecido a ti con su ropa y la capucha no se distingue su cara

_: Es verdad! Si no te conociera creería que eras tú

JEFF: No hay problema pero yo tenemos que ir a casa puede ser peligro para ustedes quedarse y más ahora que ese tipo ya sabes donde viven

CITLALI y _: Ok

_: Hay que llevar a la nena a la Creepyhouse para que estén seguras pueden vivir ahí con nosotras

CITLALI: Esta perfecto pero ella debe seguir en la escuela igual yo y no quiero que ella sea una asesina

JEFF: No es necesario que sea

_: Enserio?!

JEFF: Si Slender entenderá que ella es una niña pequeña aun y creo que mientras ella no sepa que pasa no hay problema y puede jugar con Sally y Ben y si algunos de nosotros 3 no está Nina o Jane la pueden cuidar

_: Y así conocerá a su cuñado *O*

CITLALI: Esta bien pero no es tonta le parecía extraño ver a un "Hombre sin car, brazos largo y tentáculos. Una chica y Un chico con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja Un Chico y Un chica con mascara que nunca se la quitan Una niña que le sangra le cabeza. Un niño con orejas puntiagudas que le sangran los ojos y a veces se mete en las televisiones" Y ver cuchillo y armas por todos lados además inevitablemente en algún momento vera a alguien con sangre y si la persona que descubre soy yo? O_ se asustaría mucho no creen?!

_: Bueno si pero tal vez le tendríamos que explicar solo que entienda pero que ella no se vuelva así porque sería muy cruel para una pequeña y que no hable de ellos con nadie

JEFF: Tal vez no lo no, no se asustó conmigo

NAOMY: Oigan no entiendo de que hablan

_: Aaaa…

CITLALI: Una pregunta nena le notas algo extraño al novio de _

NAOMY: Am… Creo que no pero me cae bien aunque esta algo loco porque a quien se le ocurre hacerse una sonrisa tan grande y quemarse los parpados?

JEFF: Que?! Lo notaste?

NOAMY: Si no soy tonta pero aunque seas raro y tenebroso me agradas :D

_: Enserio?!

NAOMY: Si y a pasar de que no se dé hablan sé qué _ y mi hermana están locas por las Creepys y por ellas yo igual he oído y conozco varias y justo por eso se quién eres tu J

CITLALI, JEFF y _: Que, qué?!

NAOMY: Jiji si y me alegra que se cumplió el sueño de _ y ahora novio de el gran Jeff The Killer

_: Sabes quién es y qué es?!

NAOMY: Si es Jeff The Killer un asesino cereal :D

JEFF: Y no te asusta?!

NAOMY: No

CITLALI: _ inducimos a Naomy a nuestras locuras

_: Eso parece

JEFF: Bueno por lo visto se acostumbrara no le dará miedo y no tendrá problema alguno nena?

NAOMY: Con que?

_: Olvídalo

CITLALI: Bata! Hay que poner a salvo a mi hermana

NAOMY: A dónde vamos?

_: Ya veras

NAOMY: Pero muestro tía?

_: Que tía?

CITLALI: Espera _

NAOMY: Ella se iba a hacer cargo de nosotras

CITLALI: No prefiero que vivamos con _ a con esa vieja solterona iste rica

NAOMY: Gracias al cielo Yei! _. Jeff viviremos juntos :3 (Tomándonos de las manos y abrazándonos)

_: Vallan por ropa su cuarto

CITLALI: Si vamos

NAOMY: Siiiiiiiii! (Se van)

JEFF: Esa niña no es normal

_: Porque?

JEFF: Porque como es posible que no le de miedo si sabe quién soy

_: Bueno ella siempre ha sido a los niños de su edad justo porque nos imitaba a mí y a Citlali lo cual no es bueno pero así es ella

JEFF: Crearon un monstro

_: No! Es muy linda solo que extraña igual que nosotros

JEFF: Ahora solo me preocupa que Slender la acepte

_: Porque?!

JEFF: Bueno ella es una niña y Slender secuestra niños

_: O no! Y ahora qué?

JEFF: Tranquila hablaremos con Slender y ya varemos

_: Esta bien también hay que acabar con ese impostor que te está creando mala fama

JEFF: Si será divertido

_: Puedes dejarnos lo mayor a mi y a Citlali?

JEFF: Porque?

_: Pues el maldito mato a los padres de Citlali y casi mata a Naomy ella tiene que vengarse y pues yo por la furia de, el daño que le hiso a mi mejor amiga casi hermana y por hecerlo deciendo que eres tu

JEFF: Ok pero no se queden con toda la diversión

_: De acuerdo ahora solo importa que Naomy y Citlali estén bien y a salvo

CITLALI: Ya tememos listo vamos

JEFF y _: Muy bien vamos

**En la Creepyhouse**

_: Jane! (Grito tocando la puerta)

JANE: Hola que paso? (Dice abriendo la puerta)

_: Nos encontramos con el impostor

JANE: Te golpeo?!

_: Si pero estoy

JANE: Citlali, _ vengan Nina y yo las curaremos se ven mal, Citlali te duele el ojo?

CITALI: Un poco

NAOMY: Hola! (Sale de atrás de mi) Tu eres Jane The Killer verdad? Mucho gusto (Corre y la abraza)

CITLALI: Naomy!

_: Naomy te dijimos que no te le acercaras a nadie! (-.-´)

JANE: Quien es esta niña?

JAEFF: Es la hermanita de Citlali

JANE: Oigan no es bueno que este aquí Slender se puede molestar es una niña y como sabe quién soy?

_: Ya hablaremos con Slender lo que importa es que este a salvo y le gustan las Creepypastas apuesto que conoce a todos loa de adentro

NAOMY: Eres mi personaje favorita de lo Creepy Jane te quiero!

JANE: Ok bueno Slender salió así que podremos pensar algo

_: Vamos

**En la sala de estar**

JACK: Citlali! (La abraza)

CITLALI: Hola

JACK: Pero que te paso? Quien te hizo esto?!

CITLALI: Larga historia pero te presento a mi hermanita Naomy

NAOMY: Hola mucho gusto tu eres novio de Citlali

CITLALI: Naomy!

JACK: Jaja si

NAOMY: Mucho gusto tu eres Eyeless Jack verdad?

JACK: Si

NAOMY: Quiero conocerlo a todos

_: Bueno ya conoces a mi novio Jeff a tu cuñado Jack y a Jane te presento a Nina The Killer

NINA: Hola pequeña

NAOMY: Hola!

_: Te presento a Ben y a Sally

BEN y SALLY: Hola!

NAOMY: Hola! :D

Jane: Te presento a mi novio Lui

NAOMY: Hola

LUI: Hola

CITLALI: Nina te puedes llevar a Naomy?

NINA: Yo me encargo vengan niños vamos a jugar

BEN: Si!

SALLY: Ven Naomy te presentare al pero de Jeff lo tengo secuestrado en mi cuarto

JEFF: Que?!

NAOMY: Vamos! (Se van)


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: La presentación a Slenderman

Pov: _

Mientras los niños jugaban con Nina. Jane, Lui, Jack, Jeff, Citlali y yo pensábamos cómo hacer para decirle a Slender para que comprendiera y no matara a Naomy.

JACK: Se me ocurrió una idea!

CITLALI: Habla

Jack nos dijo el plan y nos pareció buena idea así que decidimos que cuando llegara Slender lo arriamos pero encetaríamos la ayuda de todos así que Nina, Sally y Ben también tendrían que ayudar

**En la tarde cuando llego Slender**

SLENDER: Chicos?! Dónde están? Sé que resolvió lo de Citlali

_: Hola Slender tenemos que hablar

CITLALI: Ya lo entendí no fue Jeff fue un impostor pero el asunto es que no tengo ahora a nadie

JACK: Slender cabría la posibilidad de que viva aquí?

JANE y NINA: Por favor por favor!

LUI: Ándale Slender compadécete de ellas

SLENDER: Ellas?!

JEFF: Lui! (-.-#)

LUI: Oh oh

_: Aaa jajajajaj! (Se escuchan risas y gritos en el habitación de Sally)

SLENDER: Que fue eso?

NINA: Nada!

SLENDER: Como nada!

JANE: No es nada Slender

SLENDER: Se escucharon risas en el cuarto de Sally!

JEFF: Deben ser Sally y Ben que están jugando

SLENDER: No se escuchó otra risa!

JACK: No es cierto!

CITLALI: Te sientes bien Slender?

LUI: Acaso estas ebrio?

SLENDER: Basta! Que me están ocultando?! Voy al cuarto de Sally

TODOS: No!

SLENDER: Aja! Que me ocultan?

_: Slender deja de estar de paranoico

SLENDER: Voy a ver Sally y a Ben (Camina hacia la habitación de Sally)

JACK: Y ahora qué hacemos?

NINA: Todo salió mal

JEFF: Tenías que hablar Lui

LIU: No todo fue mi culpa ellos hicieron ruido

JANE: Lui ya cállate si?!

LUI: n.n

CITLALI: No puede ser vera a Naomy y la matara! :O

_: Tranquila am… Slender! Espera no vayas a la habitación de Sally ahora! (Grite muy fuerte)

JEFF: Que es lo que haces?

_: Alerto a Sally y a Ben corran! (Corremos atrás de Slender)

Pov: Sally

**En la habitación de Sally**

SALLY: Oyeron?

BEN: Si

NAOMY: Pero Slender viene para acá no se supone que hablarían con él?

SALLY: Algo debió salir mal y _ nos trata de avisar por eso grito

BEN: Sally que hacemos?! A ya se! Naomy entra al armario

SALLY: No será muy obvio? Ahí buscaría

BEN. Hay bueno entonces metete debajo de la cama

NAOMY: Si ustedes finjan que juegan

SALLY: Si pero date prisa yo me encargo de Slender (Naomy se mete bajo la cama)

Pov: _

** Afuera del cuatro de Sally**

TODOS: No, no entres! (Jalando a Slender de los tentáculos)

SLENDER: Basta! (Grita y tira a todos) yo voy a entrar! (Abre la puerta)

CITLALI: No puede ser Jack vera a mi hermana y si no la mata nos correrá y no te volverá a ver :´(

JACK: Descuida no dejare que lo haga daño y si las corre yo ira contigo

_: Tranquila no dejaremos que eso pase verdad?

TODOS: Si

JEFF: Nosotros lo evitaremos

SLENER: Sally que estas haciendo? (Entrando la cuarto)

SALLY: Hola papa juego con Ben

BEN: Hola Slender

_: Si se escondió a tiempo

CITLALI: Gracias al cielo!

SLENDER: Que hay en el ropero?

SALLY: Em…Ropa

SLEDER: Ya veo, Que hay en el baño?

BEN: Esta Smile

SLENDER: Bueno Jeff ya sabes donde está tu pero!, Que hay debajo de la cama?

BEN y SALLY: Nada! :D

TODOS: (Valimos madres!)

SLENDER: Aja no te molestara que cheque o sí?!

SALLY: Em…no perooo

BEN: No lo hagas?

CITLALI y _: (Que obvios son)

SLENDER: Ok

NAOMY: Auch! (Se escucha debajo de la cama)

TODOS: (Puta madre) T-T

SLENDER: Aja! Ya te vi! (Jalándola dl pie) haber quién es ella?

SALLY: Mi muñeca tamaño real nueva?

_: Enserio?! (-.-')

BEN: Es con pilas se mueve y grita

SLNEDER: Que clase de tonto creen que soy?!

SALLY: Que acaso no le crees a tu hija?!

SLENDER: No!

SALLY: (Que inteligente)

SLENDER: Citlali, _ y Jeff! Porque siento que en esto tiene que ver?

CITLALI: Slender por favor entiende mataron a nuestro padres y ella y yo estamos solas y se supone que se quedó a cargo de nosotras nuestra tía Ernestina una vieja solterona, gorda, fea e histérica no seas cruel permite en la Creepyhouse (Pone ojos de cachorro)

_: Por favor!

JEFF: No seas malo!

JACK: Que te cuesta? La casa es muy grande

NINA: Ándale!

JANE: Yo ayudare a cuidarla

LUI: Ella no dirá nada a nadie

BEN: Porfa es agradable

SLENDER: No, me gustaría pero no, es peligroso

SALLY: Ándale papa se quedaran sola y desamparadas no seas malo porfa Naomy me cae muy bien se convirtió en mi mejor amiga nos adoramos no me separes de ella! Siiiiii! (La abraza y pone ojos de cachorrito)

SLENDER: Esta bien pero para invitar que las vea su tía ya no irán a la escuela)

CITLALI y NAOMY: Que?!

SLNDER: Si no irán a la escuela porque desde a partir del lunes (Hoy es jueves) estudieran todop en casa yo les enseñare las materias

CITLALI y _: Si!

NAOMY: Genial!

JANE: Que alegría!

NINA: Si seguiré estudiando!

LUI: Yo igual!

SALLY: Yo no avance mucho

BEN: Ni yo

JACK: Que genial será!

JEFF: Que horror tarea!

_: Jajajaja descuida Jeff te ayudare con la tarea de mate J

JEFF. Gracias amor eso será lo bueno

CITLALI: Y Jack en que materia eres bueno? Yo en Química

JACK: Pues creo que en Física

CITALI: Genial! Aremos buen equipo! :D :*


End file.
